OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary The North American Association of Central Cancer Registries, Inc. (NAACCR) is a professional organization of cancer registries, national surveillance programs, related organizations, and individuals committed to the mission of the organization. It is a collaborative of all cancer registries in the United States and Canada and all national cancer surveillance programs in both countries. NAACCR's mission is to develop and promote uniform data standards for cancer registration; provide education and training; certify population-based registries; aggregate and publish data from central cancer registries; and promote the use of cancer surveillance data and systems for cancer control and epidemiologic research, public health programs, and patient care to reduce the burden of cancer in North America. NAACCR has been hosting an annual educational conference since 1987 with the primary purpose of improving the quality of state-based cancer registries. The NAACCR Annual Conference is the premiere educational forum for cancer registry professionals in central cancer registries across North America. NAACCR has worked with the National Program of Cancer Registries (NPCR) for many years to develop an outstanding educational and scientific program that is directly integrated into the mission of NPCR. The NAACCR meeting is a required element of NPCR cooperative agreement travel budgets. As a nonprofit with 501C3 status, NAACCR is eligible to apply for funding under this grant opportunity in the topic area number of NCCDPHP 600.4 - Cancer Registry. We are applying for a five-year award cycle. NAACCR will use a step by step approach for planning and hosting annual conferences in 2010 - 2014, using methods we have developed over the last 20 years. Planning for the 2010 meeting is on schedule and will be held June 19-25, 2010. The theme will be Renewed Collaboration: A Modern Paradigm for Cancer Surveillance. The expected attendance will be approximately 375 registrants. NAACCR has a unique history of providing high-quality educational opportunities directed specifically for personnel at state-based cancer registries. We have over 20 years of experience in hosting national annual meetings targeting this audience. Funding to support NAACCR's annual conference will help improve cancer surveillance initiatives across North America. * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 1875 ! Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: V1 NAACCR_CDC FRA-DP10-1005v6.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File ! Support of the NAACCR Annual Conference 2010-2014 CDC-RFA-DP10-1005; NCCDPHP 600.4 - Cancer Registry NAACCR Inc. Kohler, BA, Principal Investigator